


sigh no more

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen, oh look more bad genderbend fic enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is as still as the ice her body was carved from</p>
            </blockquote>





	sigh no more

She touches her fingers to Bunnymund’s muzzle, tucks her head up into the soft fluff of her neck. She slips on her guise of being alive, breathes by tightening and loosening the length of frost around her ribs, watches little crystals clump Bunny’s fur. Bunny huffs, warm breath rustling Jane’s hair. She curls, hunches her shoulders to surround the spirit on all sides, drags claws through her hair and covers her bare feet with her paws. Her winter coat has become perpetual, the chill radiating from her mate lightening her fur to a glossy blueish white, a match to Jane’s skin.  
  
She nuzzles Jane’s hair, dips down to swipe her tongue over the girl’s forehead, through the frost of her eyebrow. She licks until Jane stops forcing herself to breathe, settles back into her natural stillness, the slow expansion and slower reduction of Bunny’s ribcage rocking her back and forth, her sole movement.   
  
Bunny slips one paw away, thumps at the ground in a motion that pulls Jane tighter against her and settles one paw over her belly as they tip back into the tunnel to their burrow.


End file.
